Huggy
Goodra is Yui's second Pokémon she caught in a flashback and made her debut as a Goomy in "Sewing With Mio!" sometime during the Reunion Festival, she evolved into Sliggoo in the same flashback after enduring multiple hits. Then one night, it was raining when she and Sliggoo got home, but she suddenly evolved again into Goodra, much to Yui's astonishment. Ui explains that Sliggoo can evolve when it rains, in another flashback. In I'll Always Remember All The Goodra Times, Goodra gets beat up badly by a swarm of Beartic who were attacking the group of Goomy and Sliggoo, after beating the Beartic group, Yui made a selfless act decision and told Goodra to stay here with the other Goomy and Sliggoo, she tells her that the Goomy and Sliggoo need her to help and they need a protector being Goodra. She began to cry and hugs Yui goodbye. Flashbacks were shown from Goomy to Goodra in several episodes, everyone from the Light Music club were crying and sobbing including Madoka Kaname, Mami and Nodoka Miyazaki, after that sad scene, Yui waved goodbye to her friend Goodra and promised that she will meet again someday. She rejoined the team sometime around the episode "What's In a Nickname?", and she was officially nicknamed Huggy by Yui because she likes hugging her, and even nicknamed the other Pokemon she has. She was revealed to have learned Ice Beam during her travels away from Yui, and has become a lot stronger ever since Yui released her, she needed some time training in doing so. She was used again in "Azusa's First Love!" when she helped Yui spy on Azusa who was with Clemont. She and Yui found Ash, Serena and Bonnie were also spying on Clemont as well, she used her antennae to predict what Azusa and Clemont were up to. She even helped Konoka Konoe as of "Konoka's Amazing Discovery!" where she and Yui were gotten separated along with Konoka. Huggy was shown to have some traits of Azusa where she pouted at Yui when she tried to dress Huggy only for Konoka to chuckle and stated to Yui that Huggy was female. Much to Yui's shock, Huggy suddenly learned how to talk like a human after Yui said tried talking to Huggy and said its first word being "sempai" after some practice, she mastered learning to talk like a human. In "The Magical Diancie Girl", She is a straight man according to Mio when Huggy bonked Yui by the head using her fan that Azusa gave to Huggy secretly only for Yui to pout. However, during a battle against Team Rocket, Huggy learns Draco Meteor after protcting Yui from a Dark Pulse and Psybeam combo. Goodra's known moves are: Power Whip, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Ice Beam, and her ability is Sap Sipper. Goodra's Moves EP873_Goodra_usando_pulso_dragón.png|Yui's Goodra using Dragon Pulse Gallery 7c32f6f9-s.jpg|Huggy looking worried when Yui falls ill. 88e57d5d-s.jpg|Huggy, with Ash angry at Team Rocket who made Yui hurt and making her ill. 85716f38-s.jpg|Huggy, upset when she couldn't save Yui after she falls ill. 2359baea-s.jpg|Huggy using Bide. 9599c0a8-s.jpg|Huggy reuniting with Yui once again, but is unsure about herself. 62d662b7-s.jpg|Huggy not sure about being released by Yui to protect the Goomy and Sliggoo. 86708d75-s.jpg|Huggy determined to win its rematch against Beedrill. 630eedd9-s.jpg|Huggy's flashback memory as a Goomy 6604114c-s.jpg|Huggy helping Azusa, Quilly, Clemont and his Chespin. 0cb18fdd-s.jpg|Huggy nervous about Yui's decision. Nervous_Ash_Goodra.jpg|Huggy willing to protect Yui. Category:Dragon Types Category:Pokemon that have evolved Category:Females Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon owned by trainers Category:Goomy Category:Sliggoo Category:Goodra Category:Yui's Pokemon Category:Released Pokemon Category:Nicknamed Pokemon Category:Talking Pokémon Category:Pokemon who have rejoined the team Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon